Selfish
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Jack Atlas is many things. But selfish isn't one of them (working on a so called headcannon and I got bored in college and set in the same vein as Demon Eyes) Jack/OFC


When people thought about Jack Atlas a lot of words came to mind. King was of course at the forefront followed usually by 'asshole' if you knew him at all, egotistical, narsisstic, the list went on and on but one thing that never came to mind was generous or kind.

To the people who knew Jack however that was an entirely different story. Behind all the bravado, the ego, the pride Jack Atlas was actually a very kind person. Case in point whenever he was around children especially those who Martha was raising to most he was and always would be their King and knowing this that's exactly what Jack gave them, he knew what these kids wanted, they wanted their King their Idol and that was why he let them use him as a climbing frame whenever he would visit. He knew what they wanted from him and he was only too happy to deliver.

Of course Kyoko took full advantage of Jack's kinder nature and his short temper and chose to tease him about the former at any given opportunity,

"I wonder if you'd let Ruka use you as a climbing frame too?I mean you were his idol but then I suppose that was in the past, Yusei's his idol now. That's what happens to faded Kings" she would grin knowing exactly what to say to get under Jack's skin with the minimum effort,

"I am not a faded King!" Jack growled hating how this woman was able to push his buttons the way she did but he would always get her back for her taunts.

* * *

Jack was not a selfish lover despite what most people would think. Despite all the hair pulling, biting, cursing at one and of course whenever restraints would play a part, Jack always saw to it that Kyoko came at least twice before he even thought about sating his own needs.

It was a game they'd devised, who could make the other lose control more and of course the messier the loss of control the better. This prompted Yusei to declare that they were not allowed to play their game in the kitchen of the small garage under Poppo Clock after the last mess they made, it didn't matter to Kyoko she was winning and was willing to abide by any rules that made the game more difficult for Jack who in turn only doubled his efforts on Kyoko. It was harder for Jack to score any points because Kyoko seemed very in control of her body, something she refused to elaborate on when asked so after the third time Jack had questioned her level of control and she had screamed at him to just drop the issue he did just that. Growing up in Satellite was hard and money really had no sway over anything considering anything someone wanted could be bartered for after all what were the residents of Satellite going to spend money on.

The game itself may have seemed selfish to outsiders but to anyone who knew Jack and Kyoko well it was the complete opposite. Their strange game, their strange relationship was just how they coped with their feelings for one and other. They were both as stubborn as mules and would never openly admit to having honest affection for each other, they would always state that the relationship was purely physical. Of course this logic was flawed when Jack would say something to upset Kyoko something that wouldn't have upset her if the relationship was just as she kept insisting purely physical, and as such she'd scream and curse Jack out and throw whatever she had to hand at him and they wouldn't speak for days until Jack would ride to Kyoko's apartment out of sheer sexual frustration and bang on her door and yell and curse for her to let him in and after an hour of yelling she usually would, although Yusei did have to go to the local Security outpost to sign them out of of holding a few times because Kyoko's neighbours had called to complain about the noise, Kazama kept joking that if he arrested them both once more they'd get a free Milkshake. Kyoko would laugh and Jack would get jealous and they'd be right back where they started and Yusei wouldn't see either of them for days until suddenly they'd both be in the garage and Kyoko would be taunting Jack about something.

Although the pair would vehemently deny it under pain of death Yusei knew they really cared about each other. He had caught Jack referring to Kyoko as his Queen once or twice mostly when he was angry with her for something he'd rant about how he'd never met a more infuriating woman in his life and would call her the Queen of Destruction or something else to that effect and he would tell her there were hundreds of women just waiting in the wings who would kill her and take her title as his Queen,

"Let them come. I will not be dethroned so easily. Besides I quite happen to like my throne" Kyoko would always grin and shoot Jack a look that Yusei never really understood, he asked Crow about it once but the red head just laughed and told Yusei he was better off not knowing.

Of course this phrase would always result in another fight and the cycle would start all over again. Yusei had learnt to ignore their arguments knowing that they couldn't just tell each other how they felt like normal people they had to scream and shout at each other because that's just who they were.

All that being said Jack was fiercely possessive of Kyoko, any time the pair went anywhere at all he would remain by her side like a vigilant guard dog and he wasn't shy about marking his territory either. Kyoko didn't seem to mind that from time to time her neck looked like some sort of strange leopard in fact she encouraged it.

Whatever Jack Atlas was as a man or a duellist, he certainly wasn't selfish that much was certain. Possessive however? Well that was another story entirely.

* * *

**So I got bored in college today cause I had two hours to kill and so I wrote this out initially on paper and then copied it out.**

**On paper it was 610 words, here it's 1034 and I'm not quite sure how that happened but oh well.**

**I'm working off a so called headcannon of mine where Jack isn't a selfish asshole, yes he's an asshole and a magnificent one at that but I don't think he's selfish mostly because of the way he treats kids, both Martha's and Bomber's little brother and sister. The kids want to see Jack Atlas the King and that's what he gives them. They want to see their hero and he is all to willing to let them, Jack knows with the kids they love Yusei because he was always around and encouraging them and Crow because he practically raised a brood of his own the kids love them because they were always around and he knows that they love him for an entirely different reason and he's more than ok with that.**

**Like I say, so called headcanon.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoyed this, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, while you're here why not subscribe and become a fan today and check out my other YGO related works maybe you'll find something you like. So with that in mind I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
